1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wearable device; in particular, to a wearable infrared temperature sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Using exercise to maintain health has become increasingly popular, and the development of related products for self-monitoring of physiological status are more important, such as wearable or handheld consumer electronic products, for example, fitness bracelets, smartwatches, and smartphones. These products include biomarkers for measuring heart beats, blood pressure, blood sugar, or blood oxygen levels, or for monitoring sleep quality. Smartwatches are the most popular wearable electronic products.
The infrared sensors can be divided into thermal infrared sensors and quantum type infrared sensors, and thermal infrared sensors include thermocouple, thermopile, resistive thermal radiation, and pyroelectric sensor. The thermopile is an optical element for detecting temperature. The theory is that, when a temperature difference occurs on both sides of the thermopile, it will produce electricity, and the temperature difference and electric energy are converted to each other. The technology of thermopile is widely used in temperature detection. It also widely used in medical temperature detection, such as the infrared thermometer applied on the ear thermometer and the forehead thermometer. Nowadays, there are many products developed dedicated to applying the medical thermopile infrared temperature sensing technology on the abovementioned wearable electronic products disposing the infrared temperature sensor in the smartwatch, so as to detect the user's body temperature or the ambient temperature.
However, the smartwatch, having various measuring functions, in addition to the infrared temperature sensor, might have various sensors like heartbeat, blood pressure, blood sugar, and blood oxygen levels that are disposed in the same space simultaneously. Furthermore there are external electronic signals, such that the internal and external signals interfere with each other, so as to decrease the detection accuracy. Therefore, solving the problem of noise signals generated among the various sensors and the external electronic products is one of the important issues in the art.